Nuevo Comienzo
by Tae Yeong
Summary: Después, de el hechizo de invierno en Ever After High, Apple no podía estar mas que feliz por sus dos amigos; pero parece que algunos no se daban cuenta de ello, haciendo que Apple dudara de ella misma, alguien la hará cambiar de parecer y quizás también empiece a cambiar su vida.


**Esta historia vino mi mente después de ver el video de Invierno de Ever After High, y después de molestar a mis hermanas por saber quién podría ser perfecto en este papel, vino a mi mente el mundo de Once Upon a Time.**

 **Hare mi mayor esfuerzo en este fic y espero que les guste a todos.**

" " **pensamientos**

 **-** **…** **\- Habla**

 **Ever After High, no me pertenece; solo tome prestado los personajes. :D**

 **Nuevo Comienzo**

.

.

.

-"Se ven bien juntos, ella hace que él sea una mejor persona y que comprenda que no siempre hay que pensar en uno mismo"- ese era el pensamiento de Apple White sobre Daring y Rosebella.

Desde que ellos empezaron a salir, todos notaron un gran, pero gran cambio en el Charming era más amable, ayudaba a otros cuando podía, no pensaba solo en si mismo todo el tiempo; en conclusión la princesa para Daring había llegado y dejado una gran marca en su corazón.

Lo único que se le hacía incomodo es que todos la miraban con pena; no entendía por qué todos la miraban así, hasta que un día escucho sin querer a algunas chicas.

 **Flasback**

No lo entendía acababa de toparse con algunos de sus compañeros y todo era normal hasta que alguien nombró el nombre de Daring entonces todos guardaron silencio y la miraron alarmados y con lastima.

-esto… nosotros…- ninguno la miraba a los ojos.

-Apple…- tendría algo en la cara. Parecían más nerviosos que un chihuahua.

-chicos. ¿Están bien?- los miro con preocupación y se acercó un poco más, pero esto solo causo que se pongan más nerviosos.

-Hasta luego- salieron corriendo cuando vieron que estaba a unos centímetros de ellos.

-"¿Habré hecho algo mal? No, que yo recuerde. ¿Estarán enojados por algo que dije? Tan poco lo creo, además con ellos recién me topo este día. ¿Y si alguien estará diciendo cosas falsas que yo no he dicho o hecho? En la escuela no tengo a nadie que me odie"- esa clase de pensamientos cruzaba la mente de Apple.

Apple siguió dando vueltas por el asunto que ocurrió hace un momento, caminando sin darse cuenta, algunos la saludaban y ella les devolvía el saludo de manera mecánica sin darse cuenta, algunos de sus amigos se acercaron a ella y le preguntron si estaba bien, pero ella siguió caminando diciendo que si estaba bien.

Sus pasos la llevaron a la cancha de futbol. Los del equipo estaban practicando y reclutando a algunos chicos para la temporada. Se sentó en una de las gradas, pero su mirada en vez de ver la cancha subió para ver las nubes. Perdida todavía en sus pensamientos y analizando todo tipo de probabilidades de porque la gente la trataba así ahora.

Hubiera seguido así pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Daring!- era Rosebella. Su cabello ondulado de color caoba y sus rallos rojas, le daban un toque genuino; sus gafas le daban un toque de inocencia y la hacía ver más delicada; sus ojos como de un rosa pálido encantaban a cualquiera que los viera; su piel morena era suave al toque y lo que a todo el mundo le encantaba de Rosebella era como protegía a las bestias y a las personas, ella no era la excepción.

-Bella- Daring llamaba así a Rosebella.

Siempre sonreía cuando veía a Rosebella, su mirada se suavizaba y mostraba profundas emociones con solo verla. Ella se sonrojaba, se reía con timidez y alegría, sus ojos brillaban más de lo que debían.

Estaban enamorados.

Y ella estaba feliz por ellos, que hayan encontrado su alma gemela en el otro; todo el mundo quería eso y ella estaba extasiada de que sus dos amigos lo hayan encontrado.

Sonrió

Una sonrisa totalmente sincera y de alegría salió de sus labios junto a una pequeña risa al ver como Daring se sonrojaba un poco debido a que Rosebella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Se había olvidado de que había estado pensando hace rato al estar totalmente concentrada a ver como la pareja reaccionaba al otro.

Hasta que escucho

-pobre de Apple-

-"¿Qué? Alguien está hablando de mí, pero donde…" – se paró y agudizo su oído para ver dónde es que había escuchado su nombre, escucho algunos susurros y se acercó poco a poco sin ser notada por las chicas, eran tres chicas, nunca las había visto –"sé que escuchar a escondidas no está hecho para damas pero mi curiosidad siempre esta primero"-

-sí, pobrecita debe estar devastada desde que Daring la dejo por Rosebella-

-Miriam, no debes sentir pena por ella- hablo la de la derecha girándose para ver a la primera que hablo, después se giró hacia la otra - Sally y que si esta devastada ella solita se lo busco-

-"Así que la primera que hablo es Miriam y la otra es Sally, pero porque piensan que Daring me dejo a mi"- sus pensamientos se estaban en desacuerdo con lo que decían estas chicas. Miro con detalle a esas chicas.

Miriam era delgada, morena, su cabello era de color negro, ojos cafés. Su vestido era de color café, pegado hasta su cintura y desde las caderas caía como una cascada en forma de v para que al frente se vieran sus piernas.

Sally era más rellenita, blanca, su cabello era de color azul con negro, ojos celestes. Su vestido era de color celeste, en su parte superior es strapple y su falda pegada a su cuerpo llegando hasta la mitad del muslo.

-Averly, tú solo lo dices porque no te gusta Apple – hablo Miriam mirándola con una ceja alzada- y solo porque iba a terminar con Daring en su destino- eso dejo a Apple con los ojos abiertos

Averly era delgada, blanca, su cabello de color gris, ojos grises. Su vestido era de color plateado con partes brillantes y un poco pomposo, la parte superior era que resaltaba su busto y luego era pegado hasta llegar a su cintura y parecía una nube su falda que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo.

-quien estaría celosa de esa niña que ya no tiene nada- Averly miro a Miriam con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos- No tiene un príncipe, ni a su villana, no todo el mundo la ama, es ingenua y torpe, y no tiene un final feliz- empezó a reír diciendo esto último y las otras la siguieron

-vámonos ya- hablo Sally esta vez haciendo que sus compañeras la vieran y empezaron a alejarse de las gradas. Sin saber que a la persona que estaban criticando tanto estaba escuchándolas.

-"No puedo creer esto"- lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, pequeños hipidos salían de sus labios, y comenzó a temblar un poco debido a que se estaba conteniendo- "¿Por qué? ¿Debería estar triste porque mis amigos hayan iniciado una relación en que ellos estaban felices?"-

Su mano salió disparada hacia su boca para tratar de acallar sus lloriqueos, sus temblores empezaron a hacerse un poco más fuertes y trato de calmarse no quería llamar la atención de las personas y que todo el mundo pensara que estaba llorando por Daring.

-"Apple cálmate, respira lentamente"- inhalo una gran cantidad de aire y lentamente lo fue soltando poco a poco- "eso es Apple, lo estás haciendo excelente, hazlo otra vez"- hizo el mismo procedimiento, su respiración se fue regularizando y se calmó.

Lentamente se puso de pie, su mirada estaba hacia el piso con su cabeza agachada para que nadie la viera que estuvo llorando, bajo las gradas con lentitud y cuando llego al final se tomó su tiempo ahí parada solo unos pocos segundos, empezó a caminar hacia su dormitorio, pasos lentos que poco a poco fueron acelerados hasta que empezó a correr, sin parar tenía que llegar rápido, quería llegar a un lugar donde ella sabría que estaría segura y protegida de todos.

De lo que no fue consiente Apple es que unos ojos color dorados la estaban observando, observaron su llanto y su huida; y tampoco fue consciente de que al dueño de este raro color de ojos estaba empezando a sonreír.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Desde ese día había pasado una semana.

Sus amigas estaban un poco preocupadas por su estado de ánimo. Pero ella les dijo que todo estaba bien que no le pasaba nada. No quería preocuparlas.

Además, ella había comenzado una lista de porque ella no debería estar triste por Rosebella y Daring. Su lista era bastante larga y eso la hizo subir un poco más de ánimo. Mientras que ellos fueran felices, ella sería feliz. O al menos se convenció de eso; porque las miradas que recibía de algunos estudiantes seguían siendo de lastima y pena, eso la hacía enojar un poco.

Bueno, mucho pero eso no lo diría nunca en voz alta.

Cerro los ojos por un momento estaba en el patio, estaba sola.

Fue capaz de escuchar las risas de Hunter y Dexter, como Darling conversaba con Madeline mientras tomaban el té, como Ashlynn intercambiaba información de zapatos con Poppy, a Blondie dando las noticias, como Sparrow tocando una dulce melodía para el baile de Duchess. Escucho cada sonido que hacían sus amigos, el bullicio poco a poco empezó a desaparecer y se concentró solamente en el sonido del viento, de las aves, de las hojas que eran pisadas y crujían levemente; sintió al sol en su piel, al viento envolverla en su frescura y el crujido de las hojas en una melodía suave.

Le gustaba todo eso. Una sonrisa empezó a formarse en su rostro.

Termino.

Ya no sentía al sol en su piel, el viento ya no la envolvía y el sonido de las hojas fue opacado por una risa.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos dorados, el aire lentamente dejo sus pulmones, esos ojos parecían que en cualquier momento fueran a comerse su alma, eran como el oro derretido, profundos y brillosos. Expresaban picardía, orgullo y grandes secretos parecían ocultarse ahí.

-hola- su voz era grave y se escuchaba un poco ronca- hey, estas despierta-

-perdón- se disculpó rápidamente y aparto su mirada de sus ojos para poder tranquilizarse. Jamás en su vida se había quedado prendada a unos ojos como lo hizo ahora, tenía que tranquilizarse, respiro lentamente y dirigió su mirada otra ve al dueño de esos ojos dorados- hola- sonrió

-disculpa por interrumpir tu momento- Apple sintió que sus mejillas empezaban a tornarse calientes y seguramente rojas, él ojos dorados sonrió al ver su sonrojo.

-no te preocupes, no interrumpiste nada- ella vio cómo su ceja se alzaba, como diciéndole que no le creía- creo nunca haberte visto por aquí- cambio el tema rápidamente, él sonrió dándose cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo- ¿eres nuevo?-

-Sí, soy nuevo- le dio una sonrisa que dejaba a la vista un dentadura perfecta y blanca – mi nombre es Edward, Edward Hook-

-Soy Apple, Apple White- se presentó también. Le dio una rápida repasada de cómo era Edward su cabello era de color negro como la noche y corto, tenía unos pequeños mechones ondulados a los dos lados de su cabeza un poco más largos que el resto le llegaban hasta la mejilla por el comienzo de la mandíbula. Sus orejas tenían aretes de oro tres en total dos en la derecha y uno en la izquierda. Y en su cuellos colgaban tres collares con dije, colgaban de una tira negra un dije era de un barco, el otro una calavera y por último un cofre.

Su vestimenta consistía en una camisa un poco suelta de color blanco, manga larga y dejaba a la vista un poco de su pecho esculpido; sus pantalones eran negros y apretaban lo suficiente sus piernas, y las botas de color negro también.

-"no le queda mal, es muy atractivo"-su sonrojo volvió a aparecer pero más fuerte- "que estoy pensando, Apple concéntrate"- miro a Edward y se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo, se había dado cuenta de su escrutinio, eso la puso más roja, él soltó una risa.

-eres adorable- dijo Edward mirándola directo a sus ojos, haciendo que Apple por poco otra vez quedara prendada en su mirada- que bueno que me haya presentado, me ha encantado conocerte Apple- su sonrisa creció un poco más.

-a... a mí también me ha encantado conocerte también, Edward- se sentía bien conocer a alguien nuevo- espero que nos encontremos de nuevo. Realmente fue un placer conocerte- se sorprendió cuando lo vio ponerse de rodillas frente a ella y más cuando agarro con delicadeza su mano izquierda.

-el placer fue mío Apple- entonces beso delicadamente la palma de su mano, pero él nunca aparto su mirada de ella. Lentamente la soltó y la puso de nuevo en su sitio, se levantó hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó.

Su corazón no dejaba de latir, su cara debía de estar de un rojo profundo y sus ojos nunca se apartaron de donde él se había ido.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

.

.

.

Por suerte, la persona que la encontró como una estatua en esa banca, fue Raven. Raven tuvo que pellizcarla para sacarla de ese estado y cuando salió de él, tuvo que darle una explicación de lo que había pasado. Y lo único que hizo Raven fue regalarle una sonrisa y acariciarle el cabello cuando termino de contarle sobre su encuentro con Edward.

De eso había pasado unos días de haber conocido a Edward.

Por ahora se dirigía a la biblioteca, tenía que devolver el libro de princesiología.

La biblioteca este día no estaba tan llena como los otros debido a que era viernes.

Solo algunos pasaban en la biblioteca como Cedar que tenía un proyecto para el lunes y todavía no lo terminaba, o Cerise que tenía un examen muy importante el lunes siendo Briar su tutora.

-"jajajaja… Cerise, Briar solo te ayuda a estudiar cuando está de fiesta"- Pensó al ver como Cerise trataba de despertar por quinta vez a su tutora.

Saludo de manera rápida a Hunter que perseguía a Pesky, otra vez.

Todo iba bien, era un día muy tranquilo.

-pero mira que tenemos aquí- una voz sonó a sus espaldas, una voz chillona y fuerte- hola Apple-

Retiro lo dicho, este día dejo de ser tranquilo.

Apple se dio vuelta para mirar quien era, y definitivamente no le gusto ver a esa persona. Eran esas chicas que hablaron mal de ella atrás de las gradas. Les regalo una sonrisa falsa y trato de calmarse.

-hola chicas- les devolvió el saludo con un falso sentimiento de alegría- ¿cómo están?-

-estamos muy bien Apple- dijo Miriam- y tú, ¿cómo has estado?-

-he estado bien- contesto – los proyectos me mantienen muy ocupada-

-o prefieres estar ocupada?- dijo Averly- quizás no quieras ver la realidad a tu alrededor- Apple dejo de sonreír-

-¿Por qué crees eso?- Averly sonrió

-veamos, tu villana no quiere ser parte de tu vida, rechazando así su destino contigo- Sally contesto esta vez, una sonrisa de hipocresía apareció- Tú no contenta con eso, intentaste que ella fuera malvada de una u otra forma-

-yo…- Averly le alzo la mano deteniendo lo que iba a decir.

-espera- Averly empezó a mirarse las uñas, mientras seguía- y no fuiste tú quien libero a la Reina Malvada- miro a Apple a los ojos de nuevo- solo porque querías tu destino a costa de los otros-

Apple no sabía que decir solo mantenía la cabeza gacha, apretando fuerte su libro.

-solo querías tu felicidad- Sally prosiguió- eres una egoísta, hipócrita, envidiosa; no sé porque todos no ven eso, te creen la reina de la inocencia, bondad, humildad-

Sally dio la vuelta para dejar así a Apple con Miriam y Averly atrás de ella, pero se detuvo y la miro sobre su hombro con superioridad.

-Y no olvidemos, que tu príncipe te abandono por otra- rio un poco- seguramente estas rota, no sirves- y se fue con sus amigas riéndose.

Apple no se movía.

Sabía que todo lo que decían esas chicas era verdad. Solo había pensado en su felicidad y nunca pensó en los otros. Hizo todo lo que pudo para hacer que una de sus grandes amigas fuera malvada cuando en su corazón solo había bondad. Y se dio cuenta que no podía sacrificar la felicidad de los otros por la suya cuando fue demasiado tarde. Cuando…

Cuando libero a la Reina Malvada.

-"Realmente no merezco el perdón de nadie"- empezó a caminar automáticamente- "traicione la confianza de Raven, me deje llevar por mis caprichos"- dejo el libro en su puesto y se dirigió a la salida- "Solo era una pequeña niña que se sentía agobiada por su futuro"-

Apple siguió caminando, recorrió la escuela, hundida en sus pensamientos. Solo caminaba, de vez en cuando alzaba la mirada y miraba a su alrededor. Sorprendentemente no se encontró con ninguno de sus amigos, todos estaban en clase, pero ella no se sentía con ganas de ir a clases.

Sus pasos la guiaron al bosque encantado, y cuando alzo la mirada otra vez, se maravilló con la belleza del bosque.

Todos sus problemas por arte de magia desaparecieron y solo sintió una gran paz. Siempre pasaba eso cuando entraba en el bosque.

Admiro todo a su alrededor las flores, las plantas, los árboles, los insectos y los animales.

Nunca dejo de caminar, como si sus pies tuvieran el dominio de su cuerpo y la guiaran a un lugar especial.

Ella sabía dónde.

Cuando llego, una sonrisa de lo más deslumbrante apareció en su rostro.

La laguna de Ever After High. Era magnifica, su agua era cristalina, pura, de un hermoso color azul, siempre fresca.

Apple se sentó en una roca cerca del agua.

Miro fijamente como el agua se movía y los sonidos que hacía.

Los sonidos la envolvieron escuchaba al viento mecer las ramas de los árboles, el de los animales, el de los insectos y los sonidos del agua al chocar suavemente con algunas rocas.

Siempre le tranquilizaba, por eso siempre venia cuando se sentía muy agobiada o cuando necesitaba paz.

El agua que golpeaba suavemente la roca donde estaba sentada provocaba que pequeñas gotas rozaran sus tacones. En esa parte el agua era un poco profunda, cuando un día quiso ver hasta donde le llegaría el agua se cayó de la roca y vio que parada el agua quedaba algunos centímetros más alta que ella. ¡Y usaba tacones!

Rio un poco al recordar eso, debido a que regreso toda mojada a la escuela. Dejando muchos charcos de agua por doquier causando bastantes caídas a algunos estudiantes.

Siguió admirando el bello color del agua bajo sus pies.

Cuando de pronto una mano agarro uno de sus tacones.

-Ah!...- Apple grito del susto.

Una cabeza empezó a salir de ahí, siguió hasta que unos ojos dorados aparecieron y la miraran con travesura.

-jajajajajajajaja….- una risa ronca, provoco que Apple dejara de gritar y miraran al causante de su susto.

-¡Edward!- exclamo Apple.- ¿Porque hiciste eso?- sus mejillas empezaban a ponerse roja de coraje.

-disculpa, mi perla- dijo con diversión, y causando un sonrojo más grande de Apple al escuchar como le decía- pero es que estabas muy concentrada mirando el agua y realmente no pude evitar asustaros-

-por qué no dijiste mi nombre- su enojo no se había disipado, pero si aumentado Edward le había jugado una broma de mal gusto.

-y eso hice- contesto

-mentira, yo no te escuche llamándome- cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y miro a otro lado. Causando gracia a Edward, que la miraban con mucho interés.

\- si lo he hecho, solo que estabas muy concentrada, es como si ignorases todo a tu alrededor- los ojos de Apple se abrieron un poco y miro a Edward.

Azul y dorado se encontraron. Causando un escalofrió en Apple y provocando que la sonrisa de Edward creciera al ver sus efectos en Apple.

-disculpa- mascullo avergonzada Apple

-no te preocupes- Edward soltó el pie de Apple y empezó a nadar alejándose un poco de Apple- me gusto ver como admirabas el agua, como si quisieras ser parte de ella- y se zambullo dentro de las profundidades del agua.

Apple estaba sorprendida casi nadie sabía de eso. Cuando era pequeña siempre se quedaba absorta mirando el agua o cuando estaba en compañía, ellos pensaban que ella los ignoraba. Su madre siempre la reprendía por eso, decía que eso no era bien visto en una princesa y que no tenía que hacerlo cuando estaba en compañía.

Pero a Edward no le pareció malo que ella se perdiera en el azul del agua, sino que le gusto.

Sonrió avergonzada.

Espero que Edward saliera a la superficie, pero no aparecía. Ya había pasado un tiempo.

Empezó a preocuparse cuando pasaron más minutos y entonces empezó a quitarse los tacones y la corona para meterse al agua a buscarlo. Pero se detuvo cuando Edward salió y nado hasta donde ella estaba sentada lista para zambullirse a buscarlo.

Edward se detuvo justo donde la había asustado y sonrió. Se agarró otra vez del pie de Apple, pero esta vez su mano estuvo en contacto con el pie de Apple causando un estremecimiento en Apple al sentir la mano fría de Edward por el agua.

-Apple- dijo suavemente Edward causando que se sonrojara- me puedes explicar por qué te faltan los zapatos- su mano subió lentamente hasta llegar atrás de la rodilla y volver a bajar hasta su pie- la corona- sus ojos se encontraron- y parece que estabas lista para saltar al agua-

-yo… bueno yo- Apple se cubrió el rostro con las manos que estaba más rojo que una manzana, provocando que Edward se riera- estaba preocupada-

-¿preocupada?- Apple asintió

-es que no salías del agua y había pasado mucho tiempo- sus manos seguían cubriendo su cara.

\- Apple- llamo Edward- Podrías quitarte las manos de la cara-

-Sí- Apple bajo sus manos hasta su regazo y miro a Edward.

-agradezco la preocupación- le regalo una bella sonrisa- pero no tienes que preocuparte de eso-

-¿Por qué?- curiosidad expresaban los ojos de Apple.

-tu sabes que mi padre es Garfio- Apple asintió- bueno desde que tengo memoria, siempre he vivido en el agua. Nadaba antes de caminar- Apple soltó una pequeña risa- tengo muy buena resistencia, además que buscaba algo-

-En serio, es genial que puedas estar tanto tiempo bajo el agua- sonrió de manera alegre- pero, si no es mucha intromisión. Puedo hacerte una pregunta-

-ya la hiciste- rio- Adelante-

-¿Qué estabas buscando?-

Edward solo la miro causando que ella se sonrojara.

-"No entiendo por qué me pasa esto, una mirada de Edward y ya me convierto en un manojo de nervios. Contrólate Apple"- se recrimino Apple mentalmente.

-te diré que estaba buscando- Apple sonrió con emoción- sí, me dices que hacías aquí y porque tenías esa mirada- la sonrisa se borró de Apple y miro a un lado- Apple- llamo suavemente, ella lo miro- Trato- Alzo un poco la mano para estrecharla con la de ella y ella acepto.

Dando un suspiro. Empezó a contarle a Edward que es lo que ocurría, desde cuando ocurría, le conto sobre Miriam, Sally y Averly. Sobre sus compañeros y sus miradas de lastima. Como ella se sentía con todo eso y como no podía encontrar a alguien para que la escuchara debido a que cada vez que trataba de hablar con uno de sus amigos ellos tenían cosas que hacer o ella se arrepentía de contarles y escapaba. Sobre la Reina Malvada, sobre su madre y como todos esperaban que ella fuera una reina perfecta.

Edward se mantuvo en silencio, acariciando suavemente su pie y detrás de su rodilla. Como si ese gesto la mantuviera aquí y que ella no se perdiera en sus pensamientos, pero si funcionaba porque si ella guardaba silencio él le daba un pequeño apretón y seguía. Fue un gran oyente solo asentía, su mirada se mantuvo en su cara, aunque ella no lo miraba.

-y así fue como termine aquí- termino de contar

El silencio era lo único que ella podía escuchar, no quería verlo a los ojos, tenía miedo de ver el odio, lastima y pena en sus ojos, descubrir que sus ojos solo verían a una princesa caprichosa y egoísta.

Armándose de valor, alzo su mirada y lo vio directo a los ojos. Sorprendiéndose que ahí solo existía comprensión y sinceridad. Su rostro debió expresar su sorpresa debido a que él le regalo una amable sonrisa.

-Apple, primero creo que Raven y tus amigos ya te perdonaron por todo, verdad- asintió- segundo, tu madre después de lo de la Reina Malvada no te dijo que podías ser feliz como tu quisieras- de nuevo asintió- esas chicas que te molestan solo están celosas, que tu tengas amigos de verdad, que tengas a muchas personas que harían cualquier cosa por ti.- ella sonrió al recordar a sus amigos- Tú también crees que Rosebella y Daring, están bien juntos, que ella es su complemento.- asintió- y todas esas personas que no saben quién realmente eres, no te preocupas por ellas, por qué tu sabes la verdad- las lágrimas empezaron a caer de los ajos de Apple, sus manos fuertemente apretadas- tú no tienes que ser perfecta, solo tienes que ser feliz y hacer felices a los demás no crees- ella asintió varias veces con fuerza- entonces serás feliz desde ahora- ella asintió y de un impulso salto al agua, Edward reacciono rápido y la atrapo.

Apple lo abrazo con fuerza, llorando y gimiendo de dolor. Esperando que el dolor que en su corazón sentía poco a poco menguara y Edward solo le abrazo con fuerza también, manteniendo a los dos en la superficie para que no se hundieran.

Entonces, Edward empezó a reclinarse para a atrás, yendo despacio para poder equilibrarse y acomodo a Apple en sus brazos para que esta quedara tendida sobre él, para que ella no se hundiera.

Edward comenzó a flotar mientras silbaba. Apple no se dio cuenta hasta después de un buen rato, su llanto menguo y solo respiraba y daba algunos hipitos. Sus ojos debían estar muy hinchados, el maquillaje corrido y su garganta le dolía un poco. Pero sentía una gran paz, todo lo que la molestaba ahora era un recuerdo lejano.

El sol les daba completamente calentándolos y Edward le proporcionaba también calor, no tenía frío, lentamente alzo la cabeza para que pudiera ver el rostro de Edward el miraba al cielo y parecía tan tranquilo mientras seguía con su silbido, era un ritmo calmado.

-¿Qué melodía es esa?- su voz se escuchaba un poco ronca por el llanto.

-es Yo ho, es una canción muy peligrosa para quien no conoce su significado, pero que canta con orgullo un pirata- empezó moverse un poco y entonces quedaron frente a frente siendo él quien los mantenía a flote- vamos hay que salir, has estado mucho tiempo en el agua y seguramente tus dedos ya se ven como pasas- levanto sus manos para verlas y era verdad ya estaban arrugados- Además, ya se está haciendo muy de tarde y empieza a refrescar- Edward empezó a nadar para llegar a la orilla- y lo que menos deseo es que mi perla se congele de frio y después tenga un resfriado.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos en el agua?- Apple se dio cuenta de algo- Edward, te encuentras bien has estado más tiempo en el agua que yo- Su mirada era de pura preocupación.

-como ya le dije mi perla, yo nací prácticamente en el agua estoy acostumbrada a ella-

Llegaron a la orilla, Apple chorreaba agua su vestido estaba arruinado. Apple trataba de torcerlo, cosa que era imposible, y miro hacia donde estaba Edward para pedirle ayuda. Pero…

Se quedó con la boca abierta, se cerraba y abría como un pez, sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas y un sonrojo empezó a adornar sus mejillas.

Edward era alto, con una piel no tan blanca, su cabello negro se pegaba a su rostro dándole un aire místico, no llevaba camiseta mostrando así su pecho que estaba muy bien trabajado, era un poco más ancho que Hunter, con una estrecha cintura, sus brazos eran fuertes y unos muslos bien proporcionados y estaba descalzo.

Su sonrojo fue en aumento rápidamente, miro al suelo y siguió torciendo el vestido en sus puntas y su cabello también.

Lo que no fue consiente Apple, es que Edward si se dio cuenta de su examinación física y tenía una sonrisa lobuna y un brillo en los ojos.

-Apple- dijo Edward después de acomodarse las botas- toma- le entrego su chaqueta.

-Gracias, pero y tú con que te vas a cubrir- dijo Apple poniéndose la chaqueta sobre sus hombros y poniéndose sus tacones.

-no te preocupes, estoy bien- se puso su camisa- con esto bastara hasta que lleguemos a la escuela- se puso un pañuelo en la cabeza y un sombrero pirata. Se dirigió hacia Apple, hizo una inclinación y pronuncio- vamos mi perla, es hora de irnos- le ofreció su brazo

-por supuesto, noble pirata- se inclinó un poco y acepto el brazo de él.

-¿desde cuándo un pirata es noble?- se rio- nunca he conocido a uno así-

-tu eres un pirata muy noble Edward- sonrió

-no te engañes Apple- dijo Edward cambiando de expresión- un pirata, siempre va a ser egoísta, un vándalo, nunca se cansara hasta que obtenga lo que desea y siempre conseguirá las cosas a su manera- la sonrisa de Apple se borró- nunca confíes en un pirata-

-¿significa que tú eres malo?-

-no todos somos malos, solo que hacemos cosas sucias para conseguir lo que queremos- explico- somos libres, pero si deseamos algo peleamos por ello hasta el último de nuestro aliento-

-oh…- miro a sus pies

-pero solo aceptare ese cumplido por que vino de mi perla- Apple levanto la vista sorprendida para verlo sonreír con sorna- sí alguien más me dijera así tendría que tener un duelo con esa persona- su sonrisa se convirtió en una de peligro y advertencia- y yo no tendría las de perder-

Apple dirigió rápidamente su mirada al camino. Esa sonrisa que vio en Edward no era para nada confiable y le dio un poco de temor, era de pura maldad. Pero también se sintió alegre de que él aceptara sus halagos. Sonrió con timidez y un poco de alegría.

Después todo el camino de regreso a la escuela fue en completo silencio, pero no un silencio incómodo con esa tensión rodeándolos. Era un momento de paz y tranquilidad que ellos sintieron por el camino del bosque, comentaban algunas cosas de pronto algunas veces, pero después se quedaban en silencio de nuevo, solo compartiendo la presencia de uno, era placentera para Apple.

Ya se empezaba a ver la escuela, cuando Edward le dijo que conocía un atajo para que llegaran más rápido a los dormitorios; Apple pensó que era una excelente idea, también porque no quería darle explicaciones a nadie de porque había faltado a clases y de porque estaba mojada.

-bueno, mi perla- estaban en el dormitorio de las chicas- aquí es donde este pirata se despide-

-oh… Edward gracias por todo- le agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón- gracias por haberme escuchado y aconsejado- le cogió las manos- realmente eres un noble pirata para mis ojos-

-jajajajajaja…- carcajeo Edward- algún día me vas a pagar las veces que me has llamado "noble", cuando yo sé quién soy, querida- se inclinó y alzo las manos para besarle los nudillos- hasta pronto- alzo sus ojos a los de ella- Apple-

Apple, sabía que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pero en como Edward pronuncio su nombre hizo que se estremeciera y se pusiera más roja de lo normal.

-hasta pronto, Edward- se despidió tímidamente, mirando hacia un lado.

Causando que una pequeña risa saliera de los labios de Edward. Este le sonrió y soltó sus manos, y se dio vuelta para ir al dormitorio de los chicos.

.

.

.

Cuando Apple llego a su cuarto, después de escabullirse entre los pasillos para evitar a sus amigos. Llego por fin a su habitación, yendo directamente a tomar un buen baño de agua caliente con olor a rosas, pero dejando la chaqueta de Edward en su cama como si fuera un gran tesoro. Mientras estaba tomando su baño de espuma, pensó en todo lo que dijo Edward, lo que sus amigos han hecho por ella, su madre, los otros estudiantes y sobre su destino. Y supo que a pesar de todo ella junto a sus amigos tendrían su final feliz, sin importar que obstáculos evitaran ese final, ellos lucharan por ella.

Estaba haciéndose los rulos, cuando de pronto Raven entra al cuarto enojada.

-Apple se puede saber, ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?- exigió Raven- no sabes lo preocupada que estuve cuando supe que no llegaste a clases- la miro- tu nunca faltas a clases-

-Raven- susurro- yo…-

-¿Qué paso, Apple?- se acercó a ella hasta sentarse a su lado- ¿estás bien?-

Apple no sabía que decir, quería decirle que estaba bien pero eso no era verdad. Entonces solo la abrazo, Raven se quedó quieta por unos segundos hasta que empezó a devolverle el abrazo. No dijo nada solo espero, a que ella hablara.

Y empezó le conto porque falto, que le pasaba, sus preocupaciones, sobre sus compañeros, sobre su incierto futuro, no dejo a fuera nada; pero esta vez no lloro.

-Raven, discúlpame por todo lo que yo hice- se separó del abrazo- todo eso solo lo hice por mi fui bastante egoísta, no pensé en los demás, no pensé en tu felicidad-

-Apple tranquila, no tienes que disculparte por nada, yo ya te perdone- le sonrió- todos tus amigos ya te perdonaron; todos cometemos errores, es parte de ser humanos- Apple sonrió- entonces fue Edward quien te encontró en el lago- una sonrisa divertida apareció en los labios de Raven, mientras Apple se ponía roja.

-bueno…- empezó a jugar con sus manos- él me aconsejo- susurro- fue muy tierno conmigo y… - no sabía que decir estaba muy nerviosa

-oh… así que estuvo prácticamente todo el día contigo- una de las cejas de Raven se alzó dándole un aspecto travieso y se levantó caminando alrededor de ella- aconsejándote, escuchándote, y al parecer nadando contigo- rio

-¡que!- exclamo Apple levantándose, siendo su respuesta que Raven señalara atrás e ella donde la ropa estaba mojada- Raven eso tiene una explicación- apresuro a decir Apple, mas roja que un tomate.

Raven se carcajeo con muchas ganas.

-qué bueno que tengas una explicación- se sentó- porque me vas a explicar de principio a fin todo desde que conociste a Edward y no evites los detalles pequeños esos pueden ser lo más interesantes- Apple la miro sonrojada y nerviosa- y no mientas porque sabré cuando lo haces-

Apple se sentó junto a ella y con un suspiro de resignación empezó a contar la historia de cómo conoció a Edward.

Esa noche, de ese cuarto se escuchaban las risas de Raven, los grito de vergüenza de Apple, risas de Apple y exclamaciones también de Raven cuando cambiaban de tema hacia Dexter.

Fue una buena noche para nuestra querida princesa que después de hablar con Raven, esta se acostó a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro y con paz en su corazón sabiendo que no estaba sola.

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado mi historia. Creo que fue un poco corta, pero muy divertida.**

 **Perdón por las faltas ortográficas que tuvo esta pequeña historia. Posiblemente siga continuando estos relatos de Apple y Edward.**

 **Que les esperara en el futuro a nuestro travieso pirata y querida princesa. Solo el tiempo nos dirá.**


End file.
